Twin Zero: Part-Time Heroes
by B. Bandit21
Summary: A #deathbandit production: After Saving the multiverse Penn Boone and Sashi continued to follow Phyllis's advice and became local heroes now years later the Penn and Sashi have gotten married and they are raising the next generation of heroes.
1. Chapter 1

_So My good friend Zoryan is finished with Akira and Lara (Penn Zero Part-Time Hero) Fics and he gave Akira and Lara to me and I wanna see if I can break the Zero Twins even more. And don't worry I got full permission isn't that right guys?_

 _Akira: I think it would be fun._

 _Lara (with a bored blank expression): as long as I get to hit something, I don't care who writes the tale._

 _Alright but keep in mind you guys know how twisted I can be (Sinister snickering)_

 _Lara (with a glare): you think you can scare us? After what we went through with Alice and Bendy, and EVERYTHING we went through with Zoryan here, NOTHING scares us anymore!_

 _Akira: whatever you two throw at us, we're ready! The question is, are you?_

 _The twins then summoned out their relics, Akira with Excalibur and Lara the Gauntlets of might._

 _Bandit, my twins are as ready for you as they can be. Make me proud guys._

 _Akira/Lara: Bring it on, bitch!_

 _B. Bandit: Alright but keep in mind that I'll subject you to the most twisted things my mind can think off be ready for... well you just have to wait and see (Smiles maliciously) and tell you significant others they won't be safe from me either_

 _Twins smirked as their friends stood by their side, armed in super forms._

 _Rose (blankly): I have seen all the horrors the real world had to offer, I have been brought all regions of hell and participated in the most sinful of events the underworld has seen. London, to me your just a typical Tuesday._

 _Cass: anything you ignoramus us can think of will go down faster than a glazed ham in BJ's stomach._

 _BJ: Yeah, and there'll be room for seconds! And thirds._

 _Tyler: I had to battle the evil ghost of a Greek god, I think it goes without saying._

 _Tyler and Rose grasp their respective partners' hand._

 _Akira and Lara: Hit us with your best shot!_

 _Believe me, I will, I will._

Now without further ado let's get the reboot started...

* * *

In the middle of a burning castle stood alone hero the princess in one hand and his weapon in the other, he stood in front of a giant dragon with the Tyrant King riding it.

"Now hero! Release the princess and your demise will be swift.

"Never, you'll fall to my mighty steal!" The Hero said as he tossed his sword at the dragon killing it, soon the whole castle collapse on top of the hero then took the princess and kissed her, soon the words "Congratulations" appeared on the screen, it then zoomed out to reveal a young man who sighed and stretched.

"Well, that was the most excitement I'll get in this town." He said as he looked out the window and into his hometown, Middleburg the most boring place to live from some random old man appearing everywhere too, that just it nothing else happens in this town, here we join the young man, that goes by the name…

"AKIRA!" The boy of the same name, wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans. That looked scared. He knew when he heard that name from that voice that means he's in trouble. He then looked at his door and saw it swing open, he looked over and saw a grown woman in her early twenties with short dark brown hair with pink-tipped end, and glasses that rested on her face. She had on a red blouse with denim jeans with purple flats.

"Hey M-Mom, you looked really pretty today." He said trying to lessen the punishment he thought he was about to get. "Look whatever I did, I didn't do it." He said.

"Akira, your not in trouble." His mother said.

"Oh thank god." He said.

"You do need to come with me." She said, Akira gulped as he followed his mother, he then found himself in the kitchen, where he found his Father.

A man in his early twenties, with red curly hair, wearing a white dress shirt and khakis and his twin sister, Lara wearing maroon gloves, and a long-sleeved sky blue shirt with purple and blue lines at the wrist ends underneath a red-violet vest with a yellow zero on the left side of her chest. A red-violet mini skirt, differently styled socks (her left sock a solid purple and her right sock with different shades of mauve stripes), and white boots with a purple line down the front and yellow circle on the sides.

Around her left knee, there is a red-violet strap with a white circular object over her kneecap. She looked like the spitting image of their mother when she was younger, minus the hair.

"Lara, Dad." Akira said as he sat down at the table. The tension was was thick as the parents looked at each other than at their kids.

"Alright, after much consideration and conviction, your mother and I have agreed to let you work, at the family business." He said. The children were elated, the family business was helping people around town, that have a high success rate and made a steady income to support the family.

"Your not kidding right, we can actually work." Lara asked

"Yes, but only part-time, you two, just for the summer." Their mother said.

"Yes thank you, thank you!" The twins said. The father then brought something up from under the table.

"But if your going to working there you better put this on son." Akira was then handed a long sleeve red shirt with a white zero on it.

"Yes finally!" He said he then took of his shirt and puts on the shirt.

"What he gets a shirt, what do I get?" Lara asked.

"These, way more important then some shirt." Lara was then handed a pair of light blue specs. "They may be dated, but trust me they are important." She said, Lara then puts them on and they came on, on the specs was a loading screen that said "Updating"

"Yeah, it's been awhile." She said

"Huh, I guess my shirt doesn't seem so bad now does it, Sashi Zero?" He asked

"Whatever Penn Zero, we need to get going, time for their first mission." Sashi said, they then got up and left the house to get two their family business,

Zero Hero Works, this is where the family business takes place, here is where the magic happens. Inside was a lobby that held, sofa a reception desk and two doors on each side one labeled "Archive" and the other is Penn's office. Here they have various job from lost pets too lost people if people need help in any way they come here, hell even the police ask for their help from time to time and it's here where the twins started thier new part-time jobs

"Okay, kids ready for your first day on the job?" Penn asked.

"Of course." The twins said.

"Great, but first you need to assigned roles." Penn informed.

"Roles?" They asked.

"Yeah, Son, I think that you should be Hero, while Lara is your sidekick." Penn said.

"Yes!" He said

"What, Dad that's not fair!" Lara whined.

"Trust me, being the sidekick is much better than hero, you get to focus on punching, kicking and breaking bones."

"But, only when necessary, still paying off the lawsuit from last years job.

"Oh yea,h that was awesome Mom." Lara said.

"Hey, no one messes with my kids, even if it's was for a job." Sashi said.

"Alright, let's get to work, oh before I forget, we need to get you a wiseman.

"Did, someone say "Wiseman"?" Just then a man with a beard wearing a sleeveless shirt with pale green stripes, camouflage cargo shorts, and black flip-flops. He works/slash lives in the building, he calms it to be for security reason, but no one knows the real reason, it was just Boone being Boone.

"Ah Boonster, just in time our kids are finally ready for their part-time jobs." Penn said.

"Awesome, congrats little Zeros, so i'm guessing their going to need a wiseman. No,w where is that BJ?" He said as the twins snickered as Boone looked around and sighed, till he grabbed a ball and tossed it in a random direction, just then a kid came face down onto the ground and groaned.

"WHO THREW THAT!" The kid said.

"BJ, your having our wiseman be this BJ?!" Lara said. BJ or Boone Jr., looked like his father before him. He even kinda looks and dresses like him from his teen years, but with black hair and cargo pants instead of shorts. If i had to guess his height, about 6'2. But Lara always finds a way to look down on him.

"Oh come on it won't be that bad, plus I feel like i'm in good hands with this guy ." Akira said as he wraps his arm around his shoulder. Before Lara could retaliate they heard a buzzing sound.

"Looks like we got a job!" Penn said as he went to his office but before he did he looked at his children. "And kids remember our mato "Wherever good is threatened, Heroes rise to the challenge and always save the day! ...Except when they don't." He said

"And that's when we go to work!" Akira finished, Penn then pats his head.

"Atta boy." Penn said as he left them

"Alright, why don't you guys get ready, cause I got a mission for you three." Sashi said as she hands them a file, Akira opened it and finds a lost pet flyer, with all the need information. "Get too it." Sashi said as she left the kids.

"Well come on, guys we got out first Job!" Akira said as he rushed out the place.

"Leave it to this guy to make a big deal out something so small." Lara said as she and BJ followed starting their adventure as Part-Time Heros.

Meanwhile with Penn

"Alright, Chief will get right on that." He said before hanging up, he then sighs as his wife and best friend came in.

"Everything alright PZ?" Sahsi asked.

"We just got another call about another electronics store being robbed again! There has to be some reason or connection behind this." Penn said.

"Oh come on, it's probably just some random loser, looking for a quick buck." Boone said.

"Maybe, but we better check this out, I just have this weird feeling." He said. But little did they know a mysterious watcher wearing a hoodie and a sinister smirk.

"Alright, let the trials begin for our new heroes." He said before laughing as he did he got by a rock.

" _Hey Shut up!"_ The man then grumbled and left his spot.

* * *

B. Bandit: Well I say, that's a good start.

Akira: Oh come one that so not fair!

Lara: Yeah! Why do we have to lose everything we worked hard to obtain!

B. Bandit: Because it's a reboot, don't expect things to be just the way ya'll left it. And it's my story guys, no complaining.

?: He's right we can't complain.

"Akria/Lara: And who is this!

?: You'll know in due time, my young heroes.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait, this chapter might not be my best

* * *

Akira and Lara along with their wiseman BJ were on their way back to the angacy, Akira was happy that he completed his first mission but the other two not so much.

"Akira that was so pointless, I didn't even get to punch anything." Lara said

"Yeah you did seem kinda punch happy, but hey we got the job done and got paid for it." BJ said as he took a stack of cash out.

"I don't remember a reward being offered." Akira said.

"Oh well, forget I said anything." BJ said as he puts the money back in his pocket.

"Well y'all are just a bunch of haters, we just have to work our way up for all the major missions." He said.

"Whatever but just wait first it's lost pets soon it'll be I don't know the world?!" Akira said.

"Keep dreaming that, little brother." Lara said as the trio went back to headquarters.

"I'm only a second younger!" Akira complined. But unknown to them someone was watching from the shadows.

-Meanwhile-

The mysterious man was standing in front on high tech lab and by his side was a young maiden an all black dress, flats and holding an umbrella to cover her ghostly pale skin and pitch black hair that reached her shoulders.

"Alright Rose, you know what you have to do." The figure said. The young maiden then walked up to the building and reached a checkpoint, where a scuertiy guard was waiting.

"Uh can I help… you?" The man then looked at Rose

"Um are you lost?" He asked. Rose then closed the umbrella to reveal her face, he eyes were closed as she looks at him they soon opened to reveal her ruby red eyes, the guard then froze as he looked at her. Rose the waved at her escort and they entered the building. The man then placed a hand on her head and rubbed it.

"Nice job." The girl blushed and smiled at being praised she then followed and went inside.

-Meanwhile-

Lara was in her room wearing her mother's glasses looking at the update screen.

"Why won't be done already!" She said

"Hey, Lara." The twin then looked over at the door and saw her brother with a sheepish smile.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Um could you come into my room for a second?" Akira asked, Lara took off her glasses and followed him at they reached his room Lara saw him on his computer.

"Akira I don't want to play you lame games." She said.

"It's not that, it's this article I found, the most secure tech facility was just robbed, but only one thing was stolen." He said

"So what's that have to do with anything?" She asked

"Well I may or may not have hacked Dad's computer and found a file on the recently rob tech stores, all of them with only one item stolen, from each.

"Akira we shouldn't worry about stuff like this. Let mom and dad handle it." She said

"Weren't you the one who said we should find ways to be real hero, so why don't we follow up on this?" He suggested, Lara was a bit hesitant about his, sure she wanted to prove herself, but she could get into a lot of trouble.

"I don't know." She said

"Come on, just think about how we can help out, if we weren't restricted to pet finding."

"Fine but if we get in trouble i'm so blaming you." She said

"Deal, now go get you laptop, we need to figure out what they are going to do with these things.

"Okay, what should I look up?" Lara asked

"Look for something that requires a "QPC"." He said

-Meanwhile-

In an abandoned apartment complex, the mysterious man stood in front of multiple monitors typing in various codes while the young lady was sitting by.

"So, what do you have plan with all this junk?" She asked

"Oh Rose, you sweet fallen angel, with this device we'll be able to travel to new places won't that be fun?" He asked, Rose then smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Now why don't you go get some sleep for tomorrow, were hitting a power station." He said, Rose then left the man and he lets out a sigh of relief.

"Finally she's gone, damn demon brat, calm down dude, you just need her for a little longer." He said. "Alright, time to get some shut eye." He said, he then tapped his machine and went to bed.

* * *

Zoryan El Muerto:Your welcome I keep my promises dude. Thank you but I was stressed for awhile so this might not be my best

HEROS Central: Hello I was wondering when I might see you


	3. Chapter 3

Penn and Sashi were at Zero works trying to figure out what this crook was doing stealing all these parts. Right now Penn was in front of his computer bags under his eyes. Crushed cans of _Kaiju©_ energy drinks surrounded his desk

"Come on give me something why take such useless parts?" Penn asked as he looked through the files over and over and over again. Penn soon slams his head on the table that's when his wife striped sleeveless city shirt and tight form fitting that was above her knees, revealing stockings, she was holding more files and a can of muster for Penn.

"Penn you've been through so many of these files so many times. I don't think you'll find anything." Sashi said as she hands him the drink.

"C'mon Sash, you know I can't do that, whatever these guys are planning is something big." He said as he rubs his eyes.

"PZ, this is probably just some prank by some punk kids." She said

"Maybe then again, maybe it couldn't, Sash they stole a QPC we don't know what the could do with it." He said, Sashi then sighs and pulls his chair back and straddled him.

"I'm telling you it's nothing and that you need to relax, and I know how I can help." She said as she started to unbutton her shirt, she then pulled it down to reveal that she was braless.

"What about Boone and Bj?" Penn asked.

"I kicked them out a while ago." She said as she grabbed his face and kissed her husband so hard they fell back.

-meanwhile-

Akira and Lara were at home reading news articles about the recent robberies but it was pretty pointless since they don't cover much, unlike police reports.

"Damn this shouldn't be this hard. I usually crack stuff likes this." Lara said.

"I know, but we have the parts list and we know they are after a qpc." He said.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Lara asked. "Should we go get those reports."

"Lara, mom isn't home, BJ just posted a pic of him and Uncle Boone at the movies, so that'll be the last place you want to be right now," Akira said, both twins the shivered.

"Well what do you suggest, we do?" She asked, Akira then started thinking. "Okay I have an idea, but I don't think you'll like it." He said as he started to look through his contacts until he found the number he was looking for. "Hey, it's Akira, listen I need some help." Just then they heard the doorbell ring, the twins the went towards the front door and opened it

to reveal a girl the same age as the twins wearing a plaid shirt and a dull gray skirt with long socks and black flats, she had a backpack, she was a frail white bodied girl with chestnut brown hair with auburn highlights.

"Oh hell no!" Lara said as she pulled her brother into a different room.

"Why is Cassandra here?" Lara asked Lara, never liked Cassandra for some reason, Cassandra was a very nice girl, but she did have this other side to her.

"Because she is way smarter than we are, we're obviously not getting anywhere." He said, Lara thought about and even though she hates the idea the two really needed help.

"Fine, but if she does that 'thing' she's…"

"Um excuse me, but you need help, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, we just need to figure out why someone needs to steal these items." Akira then handed her the list of items. She looked over it.

"Hmm, well I need to make a mini replica of what these parts make." She said as she puts the list in her bag. "Is there any reason you need this?" she asked.

"It's nothing just a little project for our parents, also we need to know why does it need a QPC." Akira said.

"Ok, well I'll see what I can do with this stuff, I should have something ready in a few hours." She said.

"Great, thanks again Cass." Akira said, making her blush.

"Well, I aim to please you and Lara in any way I can." She said as she left. Akira then closed the door allowing Lara to shiver.

"She really gives me the creeps." She said

"Oh, would you stop she's a sweet girl." He said

-With Cass-

Cass was in her bedroom working on a 3-D model of various ways these parts could be used.

"Come on give me something the parts can't see to be used with this 'QPC' thing." She said, suddenly her computer came up with a positive, she looked over and saw a huge projector.

"Woah, that's impressive and very intresting." She said, she then looked at the plans and hmm to herself, she pulled out a 3-D printer and started replicating the parts.

-Meanwhile-

Penn was asleep at his desk as Sashi puts a blanket over him, she sighs and the mysterious figure came in.

"Took you long enough Rose." He said, Sashi then transforms back into the young girl know as Rose.

"Sorry sir, but he had way too much stamina." She said

"Well, it's okay as long as he doesn't get in the way." He said as he looked through his desk.

"So what are we looking for again?" She asked

"This!" He said as he pulled out Penn's MUHU.

"And what it that?" She asked

"Multi-Universe Hologram Uplink, it's what keeps people connected when traveling the multiverse." He said as he started fiddling with it and pulled up a call list. "And keeps a record of all incoming and outgoing calls." he said

"So this glorified phone is going to help how?" She asked

"Trust me with this will be even closer to completing my plan, as long as you keep doing what I say and trust me." He said as he pats her head. As they walked out the office the man tripped over Sashi's unconscious body. "Rose I told you time and time again when you leave someone knocked out move them out of the way." He said as he got back up and left with Rose.

-The Next Day-

Akira was sleeping peacefully in bed until he heard the doorbell ringing, he groans as he got up.

"C'mon I need more sleep." He said as he went towards the front door and was pushed aside by Cass.

"Cass, what…"

"Akira listen I was up all night working on that so call project you were working on and found out that these parts, when put together in a specific way and uses the QPC, could create a transprojector that allows people to travel to different dimensions.

"Wow and you woke me up this early for that." He asked

"Akira listen, if this thing is put together then it could spell bad news.

"How bad are we talking about?" He asked

"Like end of the world bad!, we need to tell your father about this!" She said

"Woah, woah we don't need to involve my dad yet, let's just keep this between just us kids." He said

"Dude! Do you understand what "End of the World" means!" She asked

"I know, I know but it's important that me and my team solve this case."

"Are you insane! This way beyond what you can do!" She said

"Cass Cass, thrust me what's the worst that could happen."

* * *

Zoryan El Muerto: Thank you and yes they are getting real deep into it

HEROS Central: Well welcome to the party. The plot thickens indeed


	4. Chapter 4

_Akira, bruised and battered Cass, Lara and BJ knocked out on the ground while he was standing in front a large portal as the mysterious man looked at his handy work._

 _"Thank you Akira Zero, you have provided me with everything I needed to change to world!"_

-Hours Earlier-

After finding out what these parts do Akira had to figure out how to prevent it from being activated, but with only one problem.

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIND THIS THING!" Akira yelled as he paced back and forth.

"Um Akira, maybe you should calm down." Cass said.

"Your right, your right, Okay meet me at Hero Later so we can discuss this with my team." He said

"Okay." Cass said as she turned around and was about to leave Akira stopped her. "Hey Cass, um listen if you want, why don't you come work with us, I could always use an actual Wisemen." He said

"I would love to but I don't know if I can be of much help." She said

"Oh don't worry about that, plus with your genius I can stop any cri" He asked

"Yeah, plus I can't shut down that machine with you." He said.

"Awesome, I'll see you later then." He said as she left, he then sighed about what he had learn.

"Okay Akira, time to make your family proud." He said.

 _"Are you sure, you can make them proud?"_ Akira then looked around saw nothing.

"Man I really should get back to bed, i'm hearing things." He said as he trekked up the stairs.

-Hours Later-

Akira and Lara were walking to work, while Akira discussed what he learn, when they got there they saw Cass sitting in front of the door.

"Hey Cass, how come your not inside?" Akira asked

"I've been trying to, but the doors are locked, i've been trying to find the passcode by hacking into the system.

"And?" Lara added

"Nothing, your parents have a really tough security system." Cass said.

"That's because use a special algorithm that changes the code every five seconds, we have valuable information and evidence for convicts here if we just have some crappy security system." Lara said as she pulled out a key and opened the door.

"But you still need a key to get in?" Cass asked

"It's an advance security system, not the freaking pentagon." Lara added. As they entered they saw that the place was a mess, Akira looked around and had a shocked look himself.

"W-What happ… The Archives! Lara you go find mom and dad I need to check the archives!" Akira said, Lara then followed his orders and they went into separate directions, Cass just followed Lara.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Well I figured I met your parents, I like to know who I'm working for." Cass said

"Excuse me… work for?" Lara asked

"Akira asked if I could…"

"No the answer is no!" She said

"Why not, I can be very helpful." Cass said as she pulled out her laptop. "I even have…" Lara then closed it.

"Look Cassandra, I'm going to let you just waltz in here and expect a hand out, I worked hard to get this far and am not letting some nerd get in the way, look at you, you can't fight, you can't back Akira up, you'll just be in the way." Lara's words hanged in Cass's head. "Do us a favor and get lost, we don't need you!" Lara harshly said, Cass then turned around and left building. "Weakling." She said as she walked up to father's office and knocked on it.

"Dad, Mom are you two decent?" Lara asked as she opened the door and found her father on the desk paperwork just everywhere and her father face down, Lara carefully looked over his desk and saw that he was fully clothed.

"Dad are you okay?" She asked as she entered the office.

-With Akira-

Akira was looking around the archives, going over everything to make sure nothing was missing as he was about to open till he heard a faint sound he looked around and followed the sound and found himself in Boone's room, it was a mess wrappers everywhere and a strong odor of meatloaf and fish lingers in the air.

"Uh Uncle Boone? BJ? Are you guys here?" Akira asked, he then felt something move behind him, he looked back and saw nothing. He then face forward and was face first in what looks like a black and orange eyes.

"Well that's unsettling, Karen." Akira said, the bear then swatted at him, but he jumped back.

"Okay, Karen I get it!"

"A-Akira?" Akira looked behind him and saw BJ.

"BJ, what happened here?" He asked

"I don't know, me and dad were just helping Penn with work and then… I can't remember." He said.

"Wait, I thought you went to see a movie with your dad?" Akira then pulled out his phone and showed him.

"Akira, that was taken weeks ago, remember we went to see Redpool2?" He said. Akira then looked at the photo and looked at the movie posters.

"Your right, dammit how could I not see that." He said as he helped him up. "Do you know where your dad is?" Akira asked

"Yeah, he went to bed early, I think he's still asleep." he said

"Okay, you wake him up, I still need to check the rest of the archives." Akira said as he left as he continued looking around.

-An Hour Later-

"Okay, that takes care of the W's." He said he then turned and saw a girl standing their.

"Who's there!" He yelled, as the girl walked up to him. "Stop, right there." He said.

"Akira Zero, It's almost time." She said. As she got closer to him.

"Time? Time for what?" He said. As the girl got close Akira saw her in the light her pale skin, silver hair and her blood red eyes. It was enough to make Akira blush a bit.

"My name is Rose Harven and I hope I get to see you soon." She said kissed his cheek walked behind him.

"H-hey! Wait!" He looked behind him and saw that she was gone, but saw that she left something behind.

Akira then went towards it and picked it up.

"A sword? Why would she leave this? Was... was she going to kill me!" He said as he picked it up, he grabbed the handle and pulled it out to find the blade was gone.

"Well that was disappointing and relieving." He said till he realized what happened. "Oh crap!" He yelled as he went to the wall and pulled a lever locking down the building.

-Later-

Akira finished up looking around the Archive and found nothing missing they looked over the place and they couldn't find their intruder. Currently Penn and Sashi were talking about their current situation while the kids were cleaning up.

"Great, this is a total embarrassment, first the place gets ransacked, then you lose our intruder." Lara said

"Hey at least we didn't lose anything important." Akira said

"That's not the point! We were broken into so easily I just…" Lara then kicked the trash can sending it flying.

"Lara calm down, as long as any evidence wasn't missing and everything is still standing then we are fine, we're still Zeros no matter what." Akira said

"How can you be so calm! This break in made a mockery of our name!" Lara said

"Hey one of has too, besides everything wasn't so bad." He said, Lara then got close to his face and noticed a slight blush on him.

"Okay, who is she?" She asked

"W-what are you talking about?" He asked.

"Akira, someone made fun of our name and made us a joke you never that that lightly, hell you would beat-up anyone that insutled our name. So who is she?" Lara asked.

"I don't know her persay." He said. "but she was beautiful." He said with a smile. "I mean those red eyes, her porclin skin and her long sliver hair." He discribed till he broke himself from his trance

"Did she give you that sword?" Lara asking pointing at his scabbard.

"Oh no… at least I don't think so, I found it, it doesn't even have blade or anything." He said as he pulled out the handle and handed it to Lara as she took, she fell to the floor.

"Geez! Akira this thing weighs a ton!" She said

"Oh ha-ha very funny." He said as he picked up with ease and puts it back in the scabbard.

"I'm serious." She said

"Yeah says the strongest girl I know." He added

"It's still weird, you can barely bring the groceries in with taking a breather but you can lift that?" She said

"Okay one hurtful and two stop playing around and jusy get back to cleanning." He said, Lara was about to retort till they heard their father calling them.

-Meanwhile-

Near a local power plant the mysterious person and Rose were setting things up getting ready for their master plan.

"Ah Rose, it's about to returned did you do what you have to do."

"Yes I did." She said

"Perfect, now that all the pieces are together we can begin." The person said.

"Um you kniw since we're already this far in the plan, is there any reason to keep hiding your identity?" Rose asked

"Not yet, but let's started." The person said as the person pulled out the stolen MUHU into the machine and Rose flipped a large switch, bring their machine to life.

-Meanwhile-

Cass was at home on her computer playing a game where lara was a giant monster and she was shooting it.

"Stupid, annoying Lara, I can help out I'm a freaking genius!" She said, just then her monitors went black and a red light appeared above her.

"What the? My emergency power kicked in, what's going on?" She then rebooted her computer and activate her drones but their too much interference.

"Dammit need to to switch to a different filter." She then switched to an energy filter and sees a huge spike coming from the powerplant.

"Oh shit!" She said as she got up but before she left she grabbed a backpack and a pair of rollerblades.

"I guess this is a good as time any to try these out." She said as she took what she needed and headed out.

* * *

Zoryan El Muerto: What do you expect from a cocky hero [in-training]

HEROS Central: Well I wouldn't say end of the world but things will change.


	5. Chapter 5

Akira and his family were standing outside as everything around them was either shaking or crumbling.

"Well this is very bad, isn't it?" Akira asked

"Very the last time this happened… Sashi, Boone someone is…"

"Trying to open a wormhole to the multiverse." Everyone then looked up and saw and blue bodies, red face creature.

"(gasp) Space Gorilla!" Penn, Boone, and BJ said

"Guys that's not a gorilla, it's a… a?"

"807612r-B9." It said. "or Guardian of this and all of the dimension." It said

"Okay?" Lara said, "So why are you here?"

"You must be Penn Zero's Daughter. I just explained someone is trying to open the gateway to the multiverse and very poorly I might add, look ground shaking, really falling apart, poor work indeed." It said

"So are you here to stop it?" Akira asked

"Yes I am, power like this shouldn't be here anymore," 807612r-B9 said.

"Okay, what can we do to help?" Akira said.

"Oh no you two and BJ head home, the adults will handle this."

"But…"

"No Buts, Akira go!" Sashi said as the adults went with the Guardian. Akira watched as they left he balled his fist in anger.

"Come on Akira, we should go," Lara said as she reached for him but he pushed her hand away.

"No I'm not going to be stuck doing crappy hero jobs, I know I was meant to do more and that what I'm going to do." He said till Lara stood in front of him.

"Akira I get it, I'm upset too, but this, this is way more then what we can handle." She said.

"Lara I'm a Zero and Zeros never lose or give up, if you can't see that then your a disgrace to our name, now get out of my way." He said as he pushed her to the ground and went after his parents, Lara then stared off at him as he left.

-With Cass-

She was nearing the power plant where the surge was happening.

"Okay, what's going on here?" She asked herself when she got close enough she took off her backpack and opened it, she soon pulls out her phone and actives mini-drones it soon flew out of the pack.

"Time to see what's going on." She said as they went in different directions, she then looked at her phone and saw that the building was destroyed all that was standing was the device and two people standing by it.

"What's going on there," Cass asked as she zoomed in, but as she did the hooded figure turned to face the drone. Cass then got shocked.

"Impossible, my drones don't produce sounds, how could he know where it was?" She asked.

"It's not hard to spot a hovering drone." Cass then jumped and she came face to face with Rose.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I was just checking out what that power surge was." She said

"You seem young to be a worker," Rose said

"I just started," Cass said as she reached for her backpack.

"Okay, but you need to leave now." She informed

"I-I can't I need to know what's going on." She said

"Why so Akira can come to save the day?" Rose said Cass expression turned into fear as she started to back away.

"Do you really want to try and run?" Rose asked as she got closer to her. That's when Lara's words came back to her. Cass soon stops in her tracks and looks at Rose.

"I'm not going to run away, I'll prove to them, to her that I can be helpful!" She said as she pulled on a string and her backpack started to stretch till it exploded causing smoke to sound them.

"Oh wow a smokescreen, that's not cowardly," Rose said but as she did she was met with a heavy punch that sent her flying. Rose then caught her bearings and landed on her feet.

"Well looks like someone like you can stand up for yourself," Rose said as the smoke dispersed, it showed a silhouette of a giant as it cleared more it revealed Cass with a serious look on her face.

"Increasing strength and agility, weapon system operational, battery 100%," a computer voice said. Rose then gave an interesting look.

"I may not be as strong but I make up for it with my genius, CD System Proto-1 - Dexo!" She announced as it revealed Cass piloting the exo-suit.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Rose said as the two charges towards either. While Rose was fighting Cass the mysterious stranger was standing in front of his portal waiting.

"You can come out now, I know you there." Penn and his group soon came out from their hiding spot. "What are you doing here? This doesn't concern you, come back with Akira."

"What do you want with my son?" Sashi asked

"Like it matters when I know you're going to roundhouse kick me." The figure said as he ducked, he then grabbed her leg and tossed her.

"Come on Mrs. Zero, I know your older but your skills can't be that rusty." Boone and Penn then started throwing stuff at him.

"How childish." The figure said as he ran up to Boone and sucker punched him in the gut, making him double down in pain, he then went to Penn and grabbed his throat and lifted him up.

"It's amazing how you managed to save the multiverse, but then again…" He then threw Penn towards a charging Sashi sending them back.

"Sad, but I might a well have some fun." the figure said as he went to Penn and Sashi, but before the figure got close 807612r-B9 swatted him away.

"Ah The guardian, or do you prefer Phill or Phyllis?" The figure asked

"It doesn't matter, you are not going to get in my way." The figure then pulled out Penn's MUHU and held it out.

"And what are you going to do with that?" It asked. "It's a communication device."

"True, but after a few tweaks here and there." The figure then pushed button and the MUHU created a vacuum and started to suck in the Guardian into the device.

"Perfect." He said as he went to the control panel and plugged the MUHU in and in an instant everything was back to normal.

"Nice, this space gorillas is just what I needed, now all that's left is *explosion* Oh right I have one other problem to deal with."

-With Rose and Cass-

Ross was standing completely unharmed, as for Cass her Exo-suit was missing an arm, wires dangling out and shaking.

"Damn it well I can't really blame you, since this is a prototype." Cass said

"Yep, but you can blame me for this." She said as she rushed towards Cass getting ready to punch her when she was suddenly tackled to the ground. Rose looked back and saw Akira. He then pulled out handcuffs.

"You okay Cass?" Akira asked

"Yeah, but my field test was less than pleasant." She said

"Well as long as your okay." He said as he helped her out, come on we have a world to save." He said, the two then left leaving Rose she then sighed and she snaked her hands out.

"Well I did my job." She said.

-Penn's Group-

The stranger sighed in boredom as he sat on Boone's unconscious body, Penn was on the ground and Sashi was the only one standing arms dangling, a black eye and exhausted.

"Just like I thought, you'd be the last one standing." Sashi then lifted her first as was about to punch, the figure just blew some air at her and she fell back.

"I guess having kids really slowed you down it's sad."

"You dare attack a woman, what kind of a man are you?" The figure then turns around and sees Akira and Cass.

"Ah there you are, i've been waiting, Akira." Akira looked around and saw that his father and Boone was also down.

"What have you done?" He asked

"They got in my so I stopped them." The figure replied.

"Tell me who are you why are you doing this?" Akira asked, the figure then disappeared and in blink of an eye he grabbed Cass and kneed her in the stomach. Akira was about to swing a punch, but the figure jumped behind him and grabbed his arm and held it.

"Would you just stay right there, I still have a couple more pest to deal with.

"Like who?" Akira said, The figure then ducks as Lara came in and tries to gave him a swift kick. But it only knocks off the hood to reveal an all white complexion man with long white hair.

"Excuse me for a moment." He said as he let's go of Akira and in swoop took out Lara.

"Kids strong, but to forward." He said

"Anyway, where was I?" He said he then saw Akira getting ready to punch him but the man grabbed his hand and snapped his arm, making the young hero in pain.

"Anymore interruptions?" He asked and just like that BJ came out with a bat and started swinging. The man then picked up and rock and tossed behind him, it soon landed on his head knocking him out.

"Loyal team you got, but still has a long way to go." He said, Akira then reached behind his back and pulled out the handled. The man then looked at Akira.

"And what are you going to do with that?" He asked

"Well, I can whack you around with this thing." He said

"Sad really, you have that and you can't even use it." He said

"Oh like you know what it is?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do, but unlike you I don't need Excalibur."

"Excalibur?" Akira asked. "Isn't that the old sword?"

"Oops said to much, oh well it's not like you can do anything with it." He said.

"Oh yeah." Akira then held up the handle and tossed it, the man then steps to side and tossed the handled into the portal.

"Perfect." He said as the portal started glowing brighter. "Thank you Akira Zero, you have provided me with everything I needed to change to world!" He said as he started laughing

* * *

HEROS Central: You guessed right.

Zoryan El Muerto:Of course not but given the current situation. Ever heard of tough love? If it does... Nah it going to happen in the weirdest way. Thank you since I know how to make a good reboot. Nobody's perfect. I'm sure you do, but I feel there's well technically it's both.


	6. Chapter 6

Akira was sitting in his room hugging his legs, he hasn't move from his spot since coming home from his failure. He lost, his mother was in the hospital and neither his father or his team are talking to him, they weren't mad, but Akira could feel the disappointment from them.

"God I was an idiot, I was foolish to think I could help, Lara was right I should have just listen to Mom and Dad, they could have handled it." He said to himself.

"But what about Cass? She was on her own she could have gotten hurt if you didn't show up." His thoughts said

"Still I was being selfish!" He said.

"So heroes are always selfish."

"I'm not fit to be a hero." Akira yelled.

"Hmm I don't know about that." Akira looked up and saw his sister.

"I thought you were mad at me?" Akira asked.

"Why would I be, you did what any hero would do and as much as I don't like to admit it; you were…

"What was that?" He asked.

"You were right, you done our name proud." She said.

"No I didn't the bad guy won and got away." He said

-Flashback-

"Thank you Akira Zero, you have provided me with everything I needed to change to world!" He said as he started laughing.

"No!" Akira said, he then rushed towards him getting ready to attack him, but the man just grabbed his head and sent his knee into his stomach, sending him down. The man the grabbed his hair and pulled him up.

"Look kid your a little green, you need more experience, so I'll give you a little gift." He said as he dropped the MUHU. "Keep that on you and don't tell you father." He said as he dropped it and him, Akira then grabbed it.

"See ya soon kid, maybe you can prove you can be a real hero." He said as he walks through the portal.

-Now-

"So he got away, it doesn't mean he's gone for good people like this always slips up, so all we have to do is wait." Lara said.

"I guess." Akira said, Lara then punched his arm.

"Come on man, what happened to your enthusiasm?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe if someone could get me a chocolate shake with the strawberry sprinkles and a cherry on top." He said, Lara gave him a stank look and sighed.

"Fine." She said as she left him alone, as she did Akira laid down and sighed. He then turned to his side to met with the red eyes following the pale complection, her black dress clinging to her from. Akira then closed eyes and opened them again and saw that she was much closer.

"Isn't this the part where you scream?" Rose asked.

"After today, i'm pretty worn out what are you doing here?" He asked

"My boss said he didn't need me anymore and now i'm free to do whatever I want and I want to be with you." She said.

"R-Really?" Akira asked.

"But…"

"Of course." Akira asked

"You have to earn to be with me." She said as she sat up and went to the window. "Oh before I forget." She then waved her hand and a magic circle appeared above him, something came out and rusty gauntlet.

"That'll keep you from going over." She said as she jumps out of said window. Akira looked at his gift, he then hid gauntlet behind him as he heard his door open Lara then came in with Akira treat.

"Kay bro, I got your drink." Lara said.

"Thanks." he said.

"Oh before I forget." Rose then blew him a kiss and left again, Akira then blushed. "See ya soon cutie." Rose then disappeared again leaving the twins, one, in particular, was getting angry.

"Akira! Anata wa kono yōna ōkina mondai ni kurushinde imasu. Watashi wa anata ga kono-ka ni hanzai-sha o motsu koto wa shinji raremasen…"

-Elsewhere-

"The pieces are in place it's time for the trials to begin, will the young hero live up to your expectation or will he fall short and bring ruin?" 807612r-B9 said.

"Don't worry 807612r-B9, as long as Akira trust his instincts, I can guarantee that he'll save the multiverse, just like his father." The man said.

"My masters are trusting your judgment, Merlin." 807612r-B9 then left him.

"I think your masters are the only one that does." Merlin said. Just then Rose came into the picture.

"Did you give him his gift?" He asked

"And then some." She said

"Good, then it's time to begin the the Tirals."

* * *

B. Bandit: And now the real story can begin.

Akira: Wait a minute!

B. Bandit: Oh god what now Akira?

Akira: The "real story" then what was the previous chapters?

B. Bandit: it's called world building

Lara: Sure it was and by the by I think your forgetting something?

B. Bandit:What?

Tyler: Hello? Me!

B. Bandit: Oh right don't worry will get to you soon.

Tyler: When is soon?

B. Bandit: When I fell like it now go wait on the bench of soon to see characters. Tyler then went to sit next various characters and creatures.

Tyler: we all better show up!

B. Bandit: You will just give me time, and to my readers until next time.

Rose: And who knows how long that will take.

B. Bandit: Shut it Rose.

* * *

Zoryan El Muerto: The Hero can't win all the time

HEROS Central: Well the pieces are coming together and did I say he was a villain?" Rippen is gone we will never "see him again" anytime "soon".


	7. The Trials: Awakening

It was the middle of the night, Penn was in his home office working on a report of the recent incident, from the damages to injured civilians in the area and it was a huge pain for the Hero, as he was about to finish he heard a knock on his door.

"Not now Sash I need to get this finished." He said but the knock continued.

"Akira? Lara? is that you guys?" He asked, he then got up from his desk and went towards the door, he opened it and saw that no one was there.

"Weird." He said as he turned to return to his work, as he did he found someone there a young girl with white hair

"Woah, where did you come from?" He asked.

"Mr. Zero, my name is Rose Harven and I came to warn you… Don't get in Akira's way and don't try to stop him he is destined for greatness, but you and his mother are holding him back." Rose informed

"Okay is this a prank? Akira are you punking me right now?"

"The Trials are beginning and your in the way." Rose soon disappeared in black smoke; letting the words linger. Penn saw this and started to look around for the girl.

"What did she mean by that?" He asked himself. "What had Akira gotten himself into now?!" He said with worry. Penn then made his way to Akira's room and found him asleep he then noticed the scabbard and the rusty gauntlet next to his bed.

"When did he get these?" He asked as he went to pick up the sword.

"PZ you finished with work?" Sashi called out. Penn then pulled his hand away

"Almost I had to check something." He said Akira then started to toss and turn making Penn nervous, he back away slowly towards the door and closed behind him as he left.

"I'll talk to about it in the morning." He said to himself

-The Next Morning-

Penn, wearing a dress shirt and black pants, was sitting at the table, Sashi, in a purple robe, was making breakfast while Penn was exhaustedly chewing his food.

"I told you staying up late it bad for you," Sashi said

"Sorry, but the chief wanted that report today, but shouldn't you really be cooking let alone out of bed, you were really hurt back there." he said

"I'm fine i'm a lot tougher than you ya know." Sashi said.

"I know but, let's face it were not as young as we used to be." Penn said Sashi soon stopped cooking and sighed. "We have to think about the kids, I don't know what I would do if I lost you guys." He said Sashi stayed silent, causing a tense silence between them. Just then the twins entered the kitchen and Sashi's mood change.

"Morning kids." She said to her children.

"Morning, how are you feeling mom?" Lara asked

"I'm fine, what will it be kiddos?" She asked

"Nothing for me, I'll just take a banana." Akira said as he grabbed said fruit, "Okay, oh and will be having your favorite for dinner so don't be late." She said

"Okay, mom." He said as was about to leave Penn stopped him.

"Hey son, you know when was the last time we hanged out, I was thinking that we could…"

"I can't dad, sorry I was going to check on Cass with BJ." Akira informed as he rushed out, but he couldn't help but stare at the sword on his back as he rushed out. He then returned to the kitchen and sat at the table Lara, still stuffing her face, looked at her father.

"Don't worry about Aki Dad, he's going through some things." She said as she finished her breakfast. "Well, I'm heading out, meeting up with… a friend." Lara said with a slight blush, she then rushed out.

"I wonder if Lara is going to introduce us to that boyfriend of hers." Penn said, he soon returned to the table and sat down. "These kids and their secrets, well I better head to work." He said as he was about to get up, Sashi grabbed His shoulders and turned him around pushed him onto the table.

"Sashi?" He asked with worry.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten what you said about being old." She said as she straddled him.

"Technically I didn't say ol…" Penn was then silenced by her kiss.

-With Akira-

He and BJ were on their way to Cass' workshop, but what confuse Akira was why was BJ more… cleaned up than usual, most of the time he dressed in an undershirt, shots, and sandals, but he wears a white shirt, his hair was combed and it made Akira uncomfortable.

"So tell me again, why are you tagging along?" Akira asked his Wiseman

"Well I thought I get some fresh air, plus Dad is being such a pain, always complaining about his butt getting kicked by that guy, speaking of how are you holding up?" He asked

"I'm fine, but what he said to me kinda confused me." Akira then pulled out the handled and started inspecting it. "He called this Excalibur, like the legendary sword from mythology, and I was hoping with Cass' help she could figure out what he meant." He explained as he puts it back

"Uh, it's that sword focus more on Magic then science?" BJ asked

"Well everything has to have an explanation and I'm sure Cass can figure it out." He said with confidence.

-At Cassandra's-

"Sorry I can't help you." She said

"Oh come on!" He said

"Look Zero, It's not like I don't want to but lately I've been busy, since my fight with that girl, I've upgrading everything and been keeping track on these small tears." She said

"Small what?" BJ asked, Cassandra then pointed at the monitor and saw a map of Middleburg and on the said map were pinpoints of specific locations.

"Um, how long has then been happening?" Akira asked

"Since that day, our reality is stable but due to that giant portal being unstable for a long time it made those rifts and now I'm working on a way to close them before something bad happens/comes out." She explained

"Bad how?" BJ asked.

"Well, we could be visited by an invading force or something genocidal." Cass said.

"You seem calm about it." Akira said

"Well, this could be our chance to study other species but I don't everyone to die yet, who's going to acknowledge my genius." She said with a smug tone.

"Well, do you want to investigate it, the closet one is the mall." BJ suggested.

"I suppose, just let me get some things and will head out." She said as she left the two alone, Akira then looked at the map and started hearing whispers behind him.

"BJ I know we're alone, but you don't have to try and scare me." He said

"Dude, I didn't say anything." He said. Akira then picked his ears, but he could still hear the whispers. He shook his head and tried to ignore them. Cass soon returns in skinny jeans and a t-shirt.

"Alright let's go." She said as they rushed out and headed to the mall.

-At The Mall-

Lara was waiting by the entrance, her clothes were different instead of wearing what she had on at home she was wearing a pink blouse with designer jeans and flats, her hair flowing with the summer wind, she would check her phone periodically to check the time, she soon looked up and smiled.

"About time." She said as she looked to see Tyler Mendella, her "secret" boyfriend, he was a meek young man with short brown hair and glasses in a red t-shirt and jeans and blue sneakers.

"Sorry for the wait." He said

"It's okay, just glad you finally showed up." She said the two then entered the mall, but unknown to them a certain demon was watching,

"(giggle) Let the first Trial begin." Rose said was she snapped her fingers and a pitch black scythe appeared, she then turns around to reveal the tear she raises the weapon and cuts it opening it further as she did clawed hands came out and a large beast with a black coat. medium-length, average-width face, standing on his hind legs appeared snarling and angry as it was about to attack, but Rose then flew up and kissed its forehead as she did a rose shaped made appeared, putting the created in a mindless daze.

"Now my little puppy, the next king will be here soon, why don't you give him a little show, but no killing ." She commanded as she snapped her fingers sending the creature towards the mall. She then looked back and saw Akira's group coming.

Rose then disappeared into black smoke and followed.

-With Akira-

BJ and Akira was hanging around Cass as she scanned the area, the two boys were bored and hot, but they know this has to be important.

"Okay, Cass did you find anything?" BJ asked

"Well about that, it's odd it but it seems the tear might have expanded a bit." Cass said with a nervous look.

"How bad is it Cass?" Akira asked, just then the group then heard screaming coming from inside the mall.

"That bad." She said as they rushed in they noticed many people running away.

"Relax everyone Hero works is here, just try to stay calm!" Akira called out.

"What are you doing?" BJ asked

"My Dad says that all the time and it seems to work for him." Akira said as they rushed in further, as they did they noticed the beast rampaging.

"Okay Akira, what's the plan?" BJ asked

"Why ask me aren't you the Wiseman?" He asked

"You're the hero."BJ retorted.

"Damn you got me there." Akira said. "Okay, Cass; BJ and I will draw the creature to the tear you find a way to open in when were near and improvise from there.

"Some plants the best we got so let's give a shot." Cass said as she left the group, Akira and BJ then rushed towards the disaster.

"Really wish Lara was here, she could help out a lot." BJ said

"Yeah, but she said that she had something important do." Akira replied

-Meanwhile-

Lara and Tyler were hiding under a bench as the creature was rampaging. Tyler was holding Lara both cowering underneath a table with him.

"It's going to be okay Lara, I'll protect you no matter what." He said

"I know you will." She said Lara knew that Tyler wasn't the bravest but he tires, but what he didn't know was that Lara was much stronger than him, heck she spars with a bear sometimes, but she was worried that Tyler might find that off-putting. So she hides is the best that she could. She then noticed that it was getting quiet.

"Hey, maybe it left." Tyler said he then looked to his side and saw the creature staring at him, Tyler just stared back, the creature then snarled and smacked the table away and roared, Tyler then held Lara trying to protect her and the beast raised his fist, the two prepared for the worse, but it never came, the two looked up and saw BJ holding the fist back, the couple then felt someone grabbed their collars and pulled them back, BJ then backs away letting the fist hit the ground.

"Are you guys… Lara?!" Akira asked as he noticed his sister, he then looked

"Tyler Mendella!" Akira said with annoyed.

"Akira "the major" Zero." Tyler responded back with the same amount of annoyance.

"What are you doing here!?" The two said to each other. Akira then pointed at the beast fighting BJ.

"Dealing with that, what are you doing with my sister."

"Please don't say it, please don't say it." Lara mentally begged

"I was on a date with your sister, who I need to get out of here." He replied

"What! But I need her here, helping me out, she's my sidekick." He said

"Uh, Akira a little help!" BJ called dodging a swipe.

"We're not done here Mendella, Lara gets this tw… civilian out of here and hurry back." Akira said as he went to help his Wiseman, by throwing rocks at it. Lara then grabbed her date's arm and directed him towards the nearest exit, but before she could the beast jumps and grabs her in a tight grip.

"LARA!" Akira and Tyler yelled, the best then ran away from the group and they followed close behind

-Meanwhile-

Cass found the tear and had a spark in her eye.

"Fascinating, this tear is just what I expected and feared, alright time to get to work." She said as she pulls out gloves and a visor as she puts on the visor starts scanning it, she then pulls out her 3D printed transprojector, she then turns a dial on the side.

"Okay, since this is a little advanced for me, I think finding the frequency of this tear should be the easier task." She said as she turns the dial she then points it at the tear and A beam from the projector-like device shoots out and connects with the tear, she then turns the dial again, expanding and shrinking the portal.

"Perfect, now just to wait for…"

"BJ Hurry Up!"

"Right on time." She said as she looked over she saw the beast holding Lara, who was struggling to get free.

"You son of a bitch let me go!" She yelled, The beast then stared at her

"That it my little puppy, now give her a little squeeze." It head Rose said and did what it was told, Lara screamed in pain as she felt her get crushed, Tyler saw this and was about to do something, but the beast swatted him away, hitting BJ, Akira then looked at it squeezing his sister and he was getting pissed

"Let her go!" He said as she started throwing anything he can find, but as soon as he ran out of things all he could do was just stare, as her screams filled his ears, Lara screamed something she never thought she would say again.

"Akira! It hurts, HELP ME!" She screamed Akira eyes widen, he reached behind him and grabbed the handle, but as he pulled it out a bright light shined from the scabbard, as he pulled out fully a bright light shined from it as it died down, it revealed a long silver blade with the handled also changed it was long enough to make it a two-handed sword with a round pommel at the end, it also has a gold color cross-guard that slightly curves forward. Everyone watched in awe Akira, his apprentice was so dominating a golden aura enveloped him as he wields the weapon. As he grips the sword, he then took a deep breath, and bright it down with a strong force as he did the beast's arm came off, it screamed in pain, Tyler then went towards Lara freeing her and holding her.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"I'm fine, but what about… Akira?" She asked she saw her brother, he then looked at Cass.

"Open it." He commanded, Cass then did what she was told and opened the tear again. Akira then went to the best and picked it up with one hand and tossed it in the portal and kicked his detached arm, Cass soon closed it. Akira soon sheath the blade, the aura was gone, Akira soon faints, causing everyone to crowd around him, meanwhile Rose was watching from afar and she smiles with excitement.

"He did it! My Akira did it he passed the first trial, Merlin will be so happy, but he's still a little green, but he'll get stronger I just know it." She said as she licked her lips. "And he'll be all mine." She said as she flew off.

* * *

Zoryan El Muerto: Thank you. Exactly because falls and stubbles make them human, makes them a true hero. Yeah, that was little weak on my part, I'll admit it. Thank you.

HEROS central: No he wasn't personal and I'm not saying that he will return. Maybe maybe not only time will tell.

* * *

Zero Twins: Happy Birthday Zoryan!

Bandit: Yes Happy Birthday indeed, I hope your having a good day so for a gift I give you your twins and a progressing story.

Tyler: Yeah, but do Akira and I have to be so against each other?

Bandit: Keep in mind a team isn't perfect you need someone who can disagree with the leader for balance.

Lara: Why not me?

Bandit: Can you really disagree with your twin?  
Lara: Fair point

Bandit: Anyway, I hope you have an awesome birthday my friend.


	8. The Trials: Awakening Aftermath

Lara was in her room, a cast on her arm, after her little crushing she was taken to the hospital as soon as her family came leaving her twin with their father, Lara sighed as she looked at herself she then heard a knock on the door, she looked up and saw her mother with a mix of worry and disappointment plastered on her face.

"What's wrong with you? Normally something like that couldn't take you down." She said as she sat next to her.

"You weren't there, that thing was a monster it held me and it…" Lara then grabbed her arm. "It scared me, I thought I was going to die if it wasn't for Akira…" Sashi then placed a hand on her shoulder and the young girl hugged her mother Sashi then hugged back.

"I'm sorry that we didn't get to you in time." Sashi said as her arms tightened. "You know that I wouldn't let anything hurt you or Akira your Zeros sure but your my children, my sweet dragonfly and if Akira didn't do what he did, then I would have killed that thing." Sashi said Lara then sighed in contempt. "Now no more tears, your brother and father would go ballistic." She said.

"Okay, Mom." She said, Sashi then kissed her daughter's forehead.

"How's Akira?" Lara asked, Sashi then gave a worried look.

"Well he still asleep, whatever happened to him put him out for awhile." She said.

"I'm sorry." She said

"It's not your fault." She then kissed her forehead again and puts her down for bed.

"Get some sleep Dragonfly." Sashi said as she got up and left leaving her child as she closed the door she placed her hand on the door

"Stay safe and look after your brother." She said as a tear fell.

-Meanwhile-

Akira was walking down a straight path everything was pitch black, but the path was glowing so he followed it as he did he began to see unfamiliar images, some depicting event from ancient history.

"Oh god, what is going on?" Akira asked as he continued walking

"Why don't you tell me, young hero?" Akira looked back to see an older man wearing a robe walking down the same path with his hands behind his back, Akira got ready to attack but the man walked passed him.

"C'mon we have a lot to discuss and not a lot of time." He said, Akira reluctantly followed the person.

"Can I get some answers first? Where am I and what's going on?" He asked the man then looked at him.

"Akira Zero, for a long time a secret war has been taken place spanning both time and space, a battle that can upset the balance of both good and evil and so far proxies have been sent from both sides, and it's been even, sometimes good wins and sometimes evil win but lately the balance has been tipped and I'm afraid that it might be ruined, but that's where you come in." He said

"What does this have to do with me?" He asked

"I time you'll know but for now…" the two then reached the end of the path. "It's time to wake up." He said as he pushed him off the ledge. "Will be in touch soon, young king!" He called as he watched Akira fall. As Akira fell he saw a bright light as the light got brighter it was soon gone and replaced with a hardwood floor.

"Ow." He said as he got up and looked around he was in his room, he then looked out the window and saw that it was dark out. "How long was I out?" Akira asked.

"You've been asleep the whole day. I was getting worried about you." Akira looked back to see Rose laying on his bed. "You know you move around in your sleep, it cute but I don't want that to be a habit." She said as she sat up to reveal that she was completely naked. The young boy blushed as he looked at her porcelain skin.

"W-why are you naked?" He asked

"Oh sorry." She then snapped her fingers and her black dress appeared, she then hops out of bed and helps him up. "You really made your family worry." She said.

"Wait, Lara, what happened to Lara?" He asked in a panic.

"She's okay, just a broken arm." She explained. Akira then looked at his hands.

"What happened to me?" He asked as he looked at the girl.

"Let's just say you've peeked into Pandora's box and it was amazing." She said as he got closer to him and grabbed his cheeks and looks at him seriously. "I'm glad I waited for you." She said, she then let's go. "I have to go, but don't worry we'll meet again." She said as she hops out the window leaving a blushing Akira.

 _-The Next Morning-_

Akira and Bj were at Hero's Work staring at their two new guests, on the right it was Tyler, with an annoyed look and on his left is a smiling Rose.

"I have so many questions right now." Akira said

"What I told you that we would meet again." She said, "I didn't say when it might happen." She said

"And why are you here Mandela?" Akira asked

"Not that it's any of your business, but I came to see Lara." He said

"Well she's at home recovering." the brother said, Tyler then noticed the worried look on his face. "So if you wasted a trip." Akira added, just then Penn came out of his office holding a box.

"Ah good, you guys are here." He said. Akira then looked at his dad with confusion.

"Uh, dad what are you talking about." Akira asked

"Well son due to recent events I don't think that three of you is going to cut it, so we hired three more to help you when you're out in the field." Penn informed with a smile.

"Dad I don't see… wait did you say three?" Akira asked as he saw his father handed Rose and Tyler MUHUs, He then handed Akira the spare one.

"Give this one to Cass, she's waiting for you in her lab." He said.

"Dad, what's going on!" He asked getting historical. Penn then faces him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, son, things are getting weird and I want you and Lara to be safe and there is strength in numbers so please give this a try?" He asked

"I guess, but why Tyler?" Akira asked

"He's studying medicine and is quite capable at first-aid, so he'll be your medic." He said. "Plus his here for Lara sake, I would hate to see my baby girl get angry, plus it balances out the ratio." He said as he took the box and headed back to his office before Akira could rebuttal. Akira then looked back at his team and sighed.

"The moment you hold me back, I'm cutting you from the team, I don't care what Lara would do to me." He said

"Don't worry I'll make sure that Lara is fully taken care of." He said Akira just scoffed he then looked at Rose.

"And what's your role in this arrangement?" He asked the girl.

"I'm a scout, so spying and retrieving information, it's something I'm really good at." She said wink. Akira sighed.

"Alright let's head out to see our tech support." Akira said as the group headed out as they did, Penn looked a the security camera watching them leave, he then pulled out his phone and started to call someone as he did he picked up a photo of him and his parents.

"Hey, dad it's me. Yes, it's good to hear from you too, listen I kinda need a favor." He said

-Later-

Cass was in her lab keeping an eye on her monitors but next to her was Excalibur hooked up to wires.

"Come on give me something, I didn't throw my back out carrying this thing just for nothing." She said as she looked at the monitors. "Damn it what am I doing wrong!" Cass asked herself. "It's a sword a piece of metal, yet I can't find the what metal this is, plus what it did to Akira it's just weird." She said just then she heard beeping, she looked at the monitor hooked up to the sword and saw that it was resonating the beeps grew louder and louder till she heard a knock on the door, she went towards the door and opened it to reveal Akira and his group, she then grabbed Akira, pulled him in and shut the door, she then took off his shirt and started putting electrodes on him and pushed him into a chair and puts a helmet on him.

"Uh, Cass?" He then felt something go into his mouth, she soon started to type away. Just then Bj and the others entered and saw Akira.

"Is this a bad time?" BJ said with a snicker.

"Oh BJ, I didn't see you… what the hell are you two doing here!" She said as she noticed Rose and Tyler.

"Nice to see you again, I see your still a nerd." She said

"H-Hey Cass…" Tyler said, Akira noticed this and smirked.

"It's Mrs. Vilanova to you." She said. "Anyway, I'm much too busy." She then gestures towards the monitors.

"But what does Akira have to do with it?" BJ asked

"Well, the sword started resonating when he came so it seems that it quite similar to the legends behind the swords history.

"So what are you saying?" BJ asked.

It appears that our Akira is either a reincarnated King Arthur or he's the next welder, but further testing is needed so I need Lara." Cass informed as she took Akira's phone out and texted Lara.

-Meanwhile-

Penn, Sashi, and Boone were standing in the lobby of Hero's Work with luggage, Sashi was holding a photo of her babies.

"Sash, you ready to go?" Penn asked.

"Yeah, but are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked, just then 807612r-B9 aka The Guardian came.

"Trust me, it's okay this is what needs to be done, if you trust your kids then you must do this." it said, Penn then grabbed his wife's hands, she then hugs her husband.

"Shall we?" 807612r-B9 asked as it opened a portal, Boone went in with his stuff, Penn and Sashi soon followed suit, Penn the looked back his business and sighed

"Good luck kids." He said as he entered, the portal closed leaving the place empty

* * *

HEROS Central: Yep entities will be crossing over, but how will they since Rose "joined" the team. In time these kiddies are still a little green.

Zoryan El Muerto: We thank you, your OCs live to please. Thank you that what I was going for. Maybe maybe not who knows. Don't worry I won't forget, my friend.


	9. The Trials: Blizzard

Lara was sitting alone outside, taking in the night sky, she soon felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Tyler.

"Hey, you doing okay?" He asked as he handed her a chocolate bar, She took it and Tyler joined her.

"So, um… how long have you been doing the whole hero thing?"

"I've been training all my life, but I recently just became a part-time sidekick." She said.

"Why did you hide it from me?" He asked. "You promised that we wouldn't keep secrets." He said

"I know but you know how my brother gets and my parents are just embarrassing at times, especially my mom." She explained.

"Are you kidding? My Dad is a hospital clown." He said with a chuckle, he then placed his hand on hers. "If we're going to work together then we have to be honest with each other and if I have to I'll even be nicer to… our leader Akira.." Lara then kissed his cheek.

"Okay." She said.

"You want to head back to my place, I just got this new movie." He offered.

"Alright." She then pulled out her phone texting Akira her plans.

"Okay let's go." She said as the walked off, but before they got closer Lara looked at him. "So what's up with you and Cassandra?" She asked Tyler just laughed nervously.

-Meanwhile-

Akira was running a treadmill, with Excalibur on his back. While Cass was recording the results.

"Uh, Cass what's the point of this?" BJ asked

"It's important, that's all you need to know." She said as she looked at her watch. "Okay, Akira you can stop." She said, Akraia soon stops and got off.

"So what was that about?" He huffed.

"I'll tell you after just one more test, pull out the sword and hold it in the air." She asked as she puts on her goggles, Akira then did what he was told and held it up as he did Cass saw little particles going towards the sword at a fast rate.

"Interesting, Akira your swords seems to be drawing in a small amount of power towards you. care to explained?" She asked.

"I really don't know myself." He said as he puts the sword away.

"What about what happened at the mall?" BJ asked

"What do you mean?" Akira asked

"Don't you remember, Lara was being squeezed to death by some monster, you pulled out your sword and cut that thing's arm off." Rose added.

"All I remember is Lara getting hurt and then blacking out." He said

"Interesting I need to evaluate my research, in the meantime, I think Excalibur should stay with me." She informed.

"Yeah, I think so too." Akira agreed as he takes off the sheathed sword and places it on the counter. "I should be heading back, Mom and Dad might be worried." He added. "Coming BJ?" Akira asked

"Actually I need BJ for tonight Akira, I'll need the extra hands." She said, Akira then nudge his best friend and gave him a smirk.

"Have fun, BJ." Rose said as she left with the young hero. Leaving the Wiseman with the tech expert.

-Outside-

Akira was walking down the lighted streets he soon closed his eyes and thought back to his little talk with that man.

"What did he mean, what secret war and how am i a king?" He asked himself, he soon felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked back and saw Rose.

"Rose you seem to know a lot more then you lead on, so talk." He said

"And I will Love, but just not yet." She said, Akira then grabbed her hand.

"Why not!" He yelled Rose then broke free and grabbed his cheeks,

"Because your not ready yet, please trust me when I say this, Akira you are destined for something amazing, but you need more practice and I'll be by your side for when that glorious day happens." She said

"You sure?" Akira asked. Rose then drapes her arms off his shoulders.

"I am." She said.

-Later-

Akira soon made it home, to find a dark house. He looked around to find anyone.

"Mom? Dad? Lara? You guys here!?" He called out as he entered the kitchen he then went to the fridge and saw a note,

'Akira,

Me and your mother had to step out, we don't know when will come back, but grandpa and grandma will be taking care of you two and the business, for the time being, try not to fight with your sister and be good.

-Dad

P. S. If you enter our room, your butt is mine, Mom.'

Akira was confused his parents did travel a lot but not without telling them, or at the very least hinting at it. Akira then went upstairs to his room and lied down on the bed.

"This is just getting weirder." He said as his eyes started to droop. "Maybe Gramps, knows what happening." He said before falling asleep.

-Elsewhere-

Rose was walking down the street humming peacefully when she felt a chill.

"What do you think your doing sis?" A voice asked, Rose sighed as she looked towards her side and saw a boy wearing a tight black shirt sweats and a face mask, but what stood out was his icy blue eyes which glow similar to Rose's.

"Wouldn't you like to know Snowball." She said with a snicker

"You need to come home, everyone is worried sick about you."

"You know that I can't do that, I finally found him." She said with a smile.

"Rose's your a princess you need to come back if Dad finds you here or worse Mom…"

"Let me stop you right there big snow-bro, I know what I'm doing so you don't have to worry about me, but if your so concerned about me why not test my Akira." She suggested.

"Alrighty then, but when he fails your coming back with me got that." He said as he pulled out a knife and cuts his hand he then hands it to his sister and she did the same as they shook hands their eyes glowed brighter, soon a rose mark appeared on the back of her brother's hand, at the same time a snowflake mark appeared on hers.

"No backsies." He said as he walked away leaving Rose to look at the mark.

"He won't fail, I'll make sure of it." She said as she continued walking

-The Next Morning-

Akira was sleeping peacefully in bed the shine from his window plastered on his face, he was shivering as he sat up and looked around as he stepped onto the ground he immediacy got his feet back on to the bed.

"COLD!" Akira said as he puts on some dirty socks and looked out the window and saw the same thing, as usual, cars parked birds chirping, piles of snow in the street… wait, snow!

* * *

Shadow Joestar: But can they handle it? Wait and see is what I say

Zoryan El Muerto: I think he can handle it but keep in mind he's still a kid which may or may not come into effect. Everyone has a story and what these two have or should I say had is very interesting. Trust me it'll take something more than a broken arm to take down spawn of Sashi.

HEROS Central: Yes it does… for now.


	10. The Trials: Blizzard Pt 2 Summer Snow

_'Good Morning Middleburg, today something weird has happened it appears that a thick sheet of snow has covered, the town and people are already taking advantage of this summer snow day,_

 _"That's right chad, no one knows why, but the temperature hasn't really changed, but that doesn't mean kids are enjoying this little snowfall.." The TV said as Akira watched._

 _"Okay this is getting strange, first that beast, then Excalibur, now snow." He then pulled out his MUHU and contacted Cassandra after a few rings she picks up, looking like a mess._

 _"What do you want Zero?"_ She asked obviously still tired.

"Good morning to you too." He said

 _"It's morning?"_ She asked looking at her clock.

"Yeah, but that's not what's important, it's snowing outside, I know it sounds strange, but…

 _"Yeah, I'll check it out."_ She said

"But I didn't even explain why." He said

 _"You said it was snowing, so I figured that something weird must have happened again."_

'Damn, she is a genius.' Akira thought. "Look, I'll be coming over to pick up Excalibur, I think something weird might be happening." He said

 _"Alright, just make you don't leave a mess with the snow,"_ She said as she hangs up. Akira puts away the MUHU and went to the kitchen as he sat down, he was met with a plate of pancakes.

"Thanks, Mom." Akira said as she started eating.

 _"Your welcome, but I'm much too old to be your mother."_ Akira looked up and saw his grandmother, Bonnie Zero.

"Oh right, Mom and Dad, went out for a while." He said.

"Well good to see you too." Bonnie said, Akira then looked at his grandmother.

"Sorry, it's good to see you again, how's retirement, treating you?" He asked

"It keeps us busy, I love traveling, but maybe working at Hero Works would be a nice change." She said

"Where's Lara and granddad?" He asked.

"He's already at work and your sister had an early start, just like your mother, so are you going to enjoy this snowy day?" She asked

"Maybe later, I need to check on something first." He said.

"Alright, try not to catch a cold." She joked as she watches her grandson left back upstairs, as he got dressed in his usual attire and headed out.

-Meanwhile-

Lara was with Tyler sitting in a cafe, snacking on a bagel, and watched as the snow dropped outside.

"It's weird, right?" Lara looked over and saw her boyfriend walk over.

"Well with what's been going on, this is more relaxing than anything else." She said

"You doing okay?" He asked looking at her arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, "Just a few weeks and I'm fine."

"Still, I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you." He said

"It's cool, but…"

"Akira?" He asked

"I never seen him like that." She said, "I know that he can be overprotective an all but what happened that day…" She soon felt Tyler's hand on hers. "Look a lot has happened, first our date got ruined then you got hurt and now a snow day! It's a lot to take in, but you and to a lesser extent Akira aren't alone and as your "medic" it's my job to support you" He said with a smile.

"Thanks Ty." She said the soon got closer coming in for a kiss, but soon heard screaming the two looked outside and were shocked.

-With Akira-

The boy was walking out of Cassandra's neighborhood with Bj and Excalibur, well the handle at least, for the best it might be concerning for a fourteen-year-old to have a weapon.

"Your sword just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Bj commented

"Thanks, by the way, you guys find out anything more about it?" He asked

"Well It very picky, Cassandra and I had some trouble trying to hold it, well I did anyway, Cassandra could drag it, but it doesn't seem to want to move when I'm holding it, so I guess it's going by worthy rules." He said

"Worthy rules?" Akira asked

"You "Whosoever holds this object, if he is worthy, shall possess the power." blah blah blah." Bj said

"Yeah, but this isn't a hammer, it's sword." Akira stated

"Look all i'm saying is only you can use it." He said

"Okay, but how do I do that, the last time I kinda blacked out." Akira stated.

"Well, maybe Merlin will show up and teach you." BJ jokes

"Oh haha, very funny." He said. Before Bj could retort they heard distant screaming."

"Time to go to work." Akira said as the two followed the sound and found themselves in an empty lot.

"I was sure it was coming from here." Akira said.

"Maybe we missed it." Bj suggested his eyes then when wide as started to tap on his leader's shoulder

"Maybe, but don't let your guard down, weird things have been happening… would you stop tapping… my…" Akira then looked back and saw a snowman.

"What wasn't here before." Akira said he then pulled out his sword handle and poked it.

"Okay, let's just back away slowly." BJ said as he, just then they felt a pair of hands on their shoulders the looked back and saw another snowman looking at them.

"Oh."

"Crap." Bj finished the Snowman then opens it's jaw and roars, the two screamed as they ran away but soon found themselves surrounded.

"Boy if you're ever going to pull out that sword now would be the time." BJ suggested. Akira then reached for the handle and pulled it out, but nothing came with it, no light or a sword.

"Well, I can still wack these guys around with this." He said waving the handle

"Not helping, dude." BJ said

"Well let's just punch them!" BJ yelled as he got ready to punch but as he did one of the snowmen turned their torso into ice., hurting BJ's hand.

"Ah dammit!" BJ yelled. "Well this is where we die." he added.

"Nice mentality dude." Akira said, suddenly something drops onto his head. He looks down and sees his rusty gauntlet. "What the…" He then looked up and saw a bat fly away.

"Rose?" He then picks up the iron glove and puts it on. "Well, at least I can knock them back." Akira soon throws a punch at the creature shattering its ice body. "Nice didn't think I was that strong." He said the snowmen then jumped up and they all turned into giant blocks of ice. As they started to fall down Akira winded up his arm and sent it towards the blocks of ice shattering each one with his one hand. "Oh yeah, take that Frosty!" Akira quipped as he kicked a chunk only to stub to toe.

"Ow ow ow!" He yelled as hopped around. Just then his MUHU started to ring. He answers and sees Tyler.

"Tyler what's going on?" He asked

"You guys need to get to the cafe downtown now!" Tyler said.

"What's going on?!" Akira asked

"Just get here!" He then hangs up and looks to BJ.

"You okay to go?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm fine let's go." BJ said as the two hurried downtown.

-Elsewhere-

Snowball and Rose were watching Akira's fight, the boy looked at his sister and sighed.

"You know you cheated." He said

"So what were demons, we don't play fair." Rose said.

"Fair enough, your boyfriend seems to be a tough cookie." He said

"What, I-I didn't say he was my boyfriend." Rose said with a blush.

"You know you can't lie to Rosy." He said

"Whatever snowball, but you know I'll win." Rose said.

"We'll see about that." He said as he disappeared into the snow while Rose summoned a horde of bats that took her away towards downtown.

* * *

Zoryan El Muerto: Looks like the worse he'll get is a swollen toe in this trial and I can understand if your not liking the direction this story is going but trust me I will try to make it as good as the original

HEROS Central: Let's hope I can do both.


	11. The Trials: Blizzard Pt 3&4

Originally I was going to make the Trial: Blizzard a four chapter arc, but why not give you a long chapter instead, enjoy. Also from today (July 14), I'm officially B. Bandit21

* * *

"Gotta say sis, your little boy toy is impressing me, thought you kinda cheated by giving him that glove." Snowball said

"It was his after all, and you didn't say I could help." She said with a sly smirk.

"Fair enough, but let's see how the sister is fairing." He said as he looked down the building her was on and saw the twin sister holding her own against the evil snowmen.

Lara was out of breath, hand clench as she was surrounded by snowman, her hand was getting red.

"Is there no end to you bastards!" She said as another one came up to her, Lara then throw an uppercut but instead of shattering it went through it and captured her arm, the creature laughed as it tried to reach her, but she jumps up and sends a drop kick on it's head, but that got her more stuck.

"Come on!" She said, just then she looked down and saw the monster smiling, she then realized what it was looking at. She blush trying to get free, but she just got more stuck.

"Let her go!" Lara looked over and saw Tyler holding a torch, he then rushed towards her capturer and stuck in its abdomen, it let's go of Lara and Tyler caught her, he then proceed to get her out of there.

"What are you doing, we can't run away now!" Lara said

"I don't care, you can't do anything with brute force, we need to regroup!" He said, just then the snowman started to change its form making it more humanoid, it then started to chase after the two.

"Uh Ty, I don't want to sound bad, but could you pick up the pace?" She asked

"I'm running in snow, and carrying…" Tyler soon stopped as Lara gave him a glare

"Go on." She said.

"Nevermind, I gotta stay focused." He said as he tried to run faster, he noticed that the snow was getting deeper, he stops when the two saw a large wall of ice.

"No way, Tyler looked back and saw the snowman closing in.

"I can still fight, let me go!" Lara said, but she noticed that he had a tight grip on her.

"I promised to protect you, I don't want to lose you." He said as he puts her down as he did she noticed a crack in the wall as the medic stood in front of her, just then a large snowman stood in front of him.

"Come on, do whatever you want to me, but don't hurt Lara!" He said the snowman then pulled back it's hand and was about to throw a punch, Tyler closed his eyes and got ready for the impact, as it connected Tyler was sent flying back, he almost hit the ice wall if it wasn't for a curtin wiseman catching him.

"Nice job dude, but that was kinda cheesy." Tyler looked up and saw BJ.

"What when did you…"

"Just a few seconds ago, we had to get through that giant wall of ice." Bj turned him around and showed him the huge hole they came from.

"Wait we?" Tyler said, he then saw Akira walking up to the breast.

"Hurt my medic, huh smart move, but what are you going to do?" Akira then punched his hand "Now that I am here!" He said, Then snowman than slammed his fist into him burying him, causing Bj to laugh.

"Now that was funny!" He said

"Dude he could be dead!" Tyler yelled

"Relax, Akira isn't going to die, not with that new toy he's got." Bj said the two looked and saw that the snowman was being lifted up by Akira.

"How is he doing that!" Lara asked. "He can barely lift a heavy box." Lara said.

"I don't know myself but he's using some type of gauntlet, that is increasing his strength." Bj explained. The group then saw Akira toss it into the air.

"Nice bro!" Lara said, just then all the snow around them into the sky..

"Uh Akira." Bj said Akira then looked up

"It's not over yet!" Akira said, they looked up and saw a large block of ice falling towards them.

"Akira do something if that falls, it could level place!" Lara said

"Can't you jump up and punch that thing?" Tyler asked

"Oh yeah sure, while I do that why don't I just fly up there and push it into space." Akira said

"C-Could you?"

"No you dipshit!, only this one hand is strong enough." He said holding up the covered hand.

"Well then I guess we're screwed." Tyler said

"Maybe not, if Akira can get to the top of that building, then maybe their could be a chance he could break it." Bj said

"Could be?" He said

"Well, there could be a chance you'll get crush first." Bj said Akira soon thought about it and sighed.

"Alright this is our only chance." He said as he ran towards the tallest building and headed for the elevator as he pushed the button, as he waited he looked at the gauntlet.

"Cam this thing really stops this thing, no I can't think like that." He said, he then pulled out his handle and gripped it. "If only I can use this." He said as he got to the top he got off and headed for the roof access, but was soon stopped by a kick, Akira looked up and saw a boy wearing a tight black shirt and sweats and a face mask.

"You amaze me, Akira." He said

"Who are you!" He yelled.

"Oh I have many names, but currently, i'm going by Snowball." He introduced

"And I'm guessing your the cause of this?" Akira asked

"Bingo, so tell me kid, why don't you use Excalibur?" He asked

"H-how do you know about it?" He asked

"Not important, prepare for me kicking your ass." He said as he grabbed Akira and tossed him towards the ceiling as he fell snowball threw a punch at him as he fell

"No one is going to give you a chance, you need to think about how to get out of this, you still have a giant ice cube take care of!" He said as he rushed towards him and grabbed him by his neck and slammed him down.

'I can't breathe, I can't think, it happening to fast.' He thought as his opponent grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. 'Come on Zero think! You need to get out of this!' He then balled his fist and slammed it into the wall creating a smoke screen.

"Trying to run? You coward!" He yelled, just then he saw a fist flying towards him, he jumped up and saw Akira getting pass him and ran to the stairs and escaped.

"Clever boy, but I refused too lose to a human!" He yelled as he followed him up the stairs.

-Outside-

Akira exit the building to find the giant ice cube falling ever so closer. Akira then looked up and thought about his options, if he could jump then he could try to push it back, but with only one gauntlet, he didn't know if he'll be strong enough. Maybe if he can use Excalibur he might have a chance, but it's not working.

"Come on Zero, think how can you stop something like that?" He asked himself. "Come on remember how did you do it last time! Remember!" He then squeezed his head trying to anything to remember something, but nothing came to him.

"What's the matter Zero! Weren't you going to stop that?" Akira looked back and saw Snowball. Akira looked at him as he stared at his icy blue eyes. "Well what are you going to do, you can fight me and let this town get crushed or ignore me and stop my little snowflake." He said

"If you can stop it, then…" Akira then got on his hands and knees. "I please I beg you! Stop this" He said.

"What!" Snowball said as he walked up to the groveling hero

"Get up!" He said

"Please stop this!" Akira said, Snowball then kicked his stomach knocking him down.

"Please stop this." He said clutching his stomach.

"You pathetic human!" Snowball said as he slammed his foot on top of his head. "Your supposed to be a great hero, ha! please you are NOTHING!" He said as he kicked him. "A real hero would find a way to save the day, not give up when he has no other option!" He said. Akira then got back on his hands and knees again.

"Please stop it." He said, Snowball then kicked him harder sending him towards the railing.

"Your no fun, your sister is more of a hero then you are, maybe she'll give me a challenge, after I take care of all of those friends of yours, he said as he turned his back on him. "You disappoint me, your father would be disgusted that someone like you took his name." He said, just then Akira stood up. "What you finally grew a backbone?" He said Akira then reached over his shoulder and grabbed the handle as he pulled it a flash of light shine and a blade appeared. Snowball then sighed.

"Wow, your going with that power huh, I won't be taken down easily with such a weak weapon" He said his hands then turned blue and frost started to cover them, his eyes then shined and Snowball then ran towards him he raised his hand, Akira then turned around held the sword like a javelin, Snowball then saw it glow, Excalibur soon transformed into a spear.

"Well that's new." He said Akira then tossed it sending flying towards the giant block of ice.

"Golden flare lance!" Akira announced as his weapon engulfed flames and hits the giant ice cube. As it broke through it started to melt it from the inside soon it started to crack and shatter. Snowball whistle in amazement.

"Nice job kid." Snowball said, just then the spear came back and Akira grabbed it. He then looked at Snowball and pointed it at him.

"I'll give you one last chance, return everything back to normal." Akira commanded, but his voice sounded different, it was like there was two voices talking.

"Alright, I'll stop no way I'm going up against that power." He said as he snapped his fingers and all the snow started to turn into vapor and return to him. "To be honest using my power this much, is really tiring." He said. "I guess I'll take my leave he then saw the blade of the lance next to him.

"I guess I'm not getting off that easily, huh?" He asked Akira then swings the lance trying to hit him, but he jumped up and dodge. Akira then changed the weapon to a sword and started swinging it, but Snowball managed to evade.

"Calm down boy, you won you save your home, no need to kill me." Snowball said.

Akira then rushed towards him and swings the sword down, but Snowball jumps back creating a smokescreen, Akira then rushed out the cloud he held the sword close as he went in for a thrust, Snowball then held out his hand to stop him.

"Glacier…" Before he could finish his sentence Akira soon fainted. Snowball looked at him with exhaustion. "Damn, I almost got you with my instant-kill." He said, just then he flet something wet driping down his chest, he look and saw a horizontal cut. "You still got much to learn." He said.

"Didn't I tell you he was amazing?" Snowball looked back and saw Rose, smiling.

"He has potential, but if you wanted why not mark him and make him yours, already?" Snowball asked

"I want him at his best for what I have plan brother." She said.

"You making a huge gamble, you know that." He said

"I know isn't fun, Snowball?" She asked

"Yeah yeah." He said, Rose then jumpped down and hugged him, but he didn't react.

"Just let me have my fun and if he dies then i'll accept my fate, okay?" She said

"Just don't get attached to him." He said

"What's the matter jealous?" She teased.

"Are you kidding me Zeodore Malacheska, jealous of a human don't be absurd." He said

"Anyway you should be going, I'll take care of him." She said. "Oh, before I forget, you owe me something." She said

"Right." He then snapped his fingers and a piece of paper appeared before her."

"Thanks Zed." She said

"Don't mention it, especially to that old codger Merlin." He said, just then a cold wind blew making Rose close her eyes when she opened them he was gone, Rose soon looked up and saw the rays of the sun starting to break through, she went to Akira and placed his head on her lap she soon peted the boy as he rested.

"Rest my king, cause tomrorrw your team and I will be taking a little trip." She said as she pulled out her MUHU. "Cass it's Rose, is everything ready?" She asked

"It should be, but I don't think I have a power source to powerful enough to maintain…"

"Don't worry about that, just get it ready." She said

"Geez bossy." Cass said as the two hung up.

* * *

HEROS Central: I will make sure that some of the previous elements are followed.

Zoryan El Muerto: I say that he did. Thank you for the support I promise to make you proud.


	12. The Next Level

_The boy is impressive, he managed to take down a high-level demon._

 _Yes, but he was under the sword's influence when that happens._

 _But by now he's and multiple exposures to it's_

 _Power, his body, and mind should be adapted._

 _Well, will see won't we, after all, it's about time the children take a little trip._

 _-Zero Works-_

Lara was with her Grandmother Vonnie, sorting out some paperwork, with the occasional rumbling in the back.

"I see that your brother is as more energetic than usual." She said. It's been a week since the blizzard incident and during that time Akira was asleep after his battle, Rose took him home where she took care of every one of his needs, but on the day he woke up, Akira felt different.

 _-With Akira-_

Akira was sent flying into the wall, Excalibur and his gauntlet in hand. Ever since he woke up he had better control over the sword and now with the help of his mysterious friend he was learning how to fight with it.

"You okay Akira?" Rose asked

"Ye-yeah." He said as he pried himself off the wall, he then tightened his grip.

"Okay, Aki, since you got a handle of controlling your swords, but you can't just be swinging it around, you'll lose momentum and it leaves you open, keep your swings tight.

"Well it's kind of hard to do that with the thing is the size of Guts' Dragonslayer!" He said.

"True that's why you're training, you get the hang of it." She said

"I just wish this thing was smaller." He said, just then Excalibur started to shine brighter, blinding the two of them when it died down, Akira looked at his weapon and saw a dagger that had a very similar design to Excalibur.

"Akira what did you do?" Rose asked

"I don't know? I just wanted it smaller." He said

"Amazing, I heard Excalibur was an amazing weapon but I didn't think it would change its form."

"Interesting," Akira said he then held the knife out. "I wish for a gun!" He said, but nothing happened. "Um, nothing happened." He said

"Try a bow," Rose suggested

"I wish for a bow." Akira said the dagger shined, grow and curve till it resembles a bow.

"Interesting, it seems Excalibur can change to weapons that aren't that advance." Rose said

"You're telling me this thing doesn't even have arrows, how am I…" Akira then pulled the drawstring and an arrow of light appeared. "Okay, this is getting better." He then sent the arrow flying as it the ground it disappeared. "Aw man, I was hoping for an explosion." The boy said.

"Well, this changes everything." Rose thought.

"Akira, what do you know about magic?"

 _-Later-_

Akira was in the bathroom, washing up towel wrapped around his waist as he looked at himself in the mirror, he then thought back to what's been happening this summer. From the rift to the Blizzard, Akira and his friends have been through a lot.

"Man I never thought that my summer job would lead to all this." He thought. "But who was that guy, god I wish I could see him and get some answers." He asked. "Maybe Rose knows something, but I don't know where she lives or have her number, guess I'll just have to run into her at work." He said as he left the bathroom and to his room, the boy then lays down.

"This has been one hell of a summer so far." He said

" _Yes, it has."_

"Yeah." He said, his eyes then shot open and he turned his head slowly to find Rose in all her naked glory, Akira face was turning his face completely red. Rose then smiled and placed a finger on her lip and shushes him.

"No talking, just enjoy." She said as she pulled his head towards her chest, her soft developing breast met his face and he smiled as her scent filled his nose. It was comforting. He soon felt a hand, patting him.

"Rose, I have questions." He asked

"I know, what do you want to know?" She asked

"Well…"

" _Akira! How many times do I have to tell you, to clean the floor after a shower!"_ Lara yelled as she entered his room clad in only a towel, the trio looked at each other.

"Hi, Lara." Rose said with a smile.

"AGAIN AKIRA!" Lara yelled.

 _-Meanwhile-_

Cass was in her lab, working with BJ on a giant device.

"Okay, we 're almost done, we just need to test it." Cass said as she pulled out her portable M.U.T. and inserted it in a slot into next to a steering wheel, she then pulled a lever and a portal opened, Cass smiled as she saw the fruits of her labor.

"It's almost ready, just need a power source and I have the perfect one." She said as she looked over at Excalibur's Data.

* * *

Zoryan El Muerto: Thank You! I hope I do ya proud with this iteration Yep with that version of Excalibur. Like I was going to miss that opportunity, especially since he's half-Japanese. Don't worry, everyone will get their time in the spotlight. And thanks for the birthday wishes.

HEROS Central: Thank you and who indeed ;)


	13. A Lovely Surprise

_In a secluded location/Cass's Laboratory_

Cass and BJ were standing outside in front of a giant silver sphere ball.

"You sure that this will work?" Bj asked.

"You doubt my genius?" She asked, looking at him with a serious expression.

"You know that I don't, but I just…"

"BJ I was just kidding, I'm worried about this too, but if what I found out is true then this is our best option." She said. "If anything goes wrong, I'll do my best to get us out of the situation." She added.

"I know, so how do we get it to Hero Works, it's not exactly street legal." BJ said.

"I hope you don't have anything else to do today." She said with a smile. Making him sigh in annoyance

-Meanwhile-

Rose was training with Akira as he learns how to adapt to Excalibur's various abilities. Right now Rose was gracefully dodging Akira's light arrows.

"Doing good on long distance, but let see how you deal with close-up!" She said as she gets close, Akira's bow soon glowed and changed to a double-sided Warhammer with one side being a typical hammer and the other being a war pick., but as he raises it fell back bringing him down to the ground. Akira tried to pick it up straining him, Rose facepalm herself. "Akira I told you, you can't use your Warhammer, its ability makes it nearly impossible to use without your gauntlet." She said.

"Yeah, I know, but unless you can get me another gauntlet, swinging around Gideon around would really slow down my reaction speed." He said.

"Well I don't know, it was hard enough to find that one… wait, Gideon? you named it?" She asked

"Yeah, whenever I play any MMORPG, I like to name my weapons, makes it easier to switch to them when I need it." He explained.

"Well, I guess you have to adapt... Wait I have an idea that just might help, just give me a bit while I get it, take a break."

"Nah, I still want to check out what else I can try." He suggested.

"S-Sure, don't work too hard." She said as she left him, Akira then sighed as he walked up to Excalibur as he grabbed it he changed it back to a sword. He then placed it down and sat in front of it.

"Excalibur, the sword of kings, so far this thing has helped me protect my life and the life of everyone in the Middleburg." He then grabbed it and started to change it. "One of Excalibur's abilities is to change itself to any weapon, and those weapons have its own special ability." He first changed into his lance. "This is the Lance variation, helped me defeat that giant ice ball, its ability _Flare_ , from what Rose told me it is a simple one, it allows me to ignite the tip of my weapon in fire." He said as he changed it to a bow,

"The Bow variation, I call Artemis, it's ability is, Mana Arrows, meaning that I can change the arrow's effects based on what's I can think off as long as I keep it simple." He said he then changes it to Gideon, but as he did it slammed to the ground pinning his hand.

"FFFFFFFF- and then there is this pain, my Warhammer, Gideon. Its ability allows me to create shockwaves and earthquakes with a single slam, but due to that, it's incredibly heavy to carry without my gauntlet. I know that there is more, but I can only change it those three so far, but what I don't get is that why me?" He asked himself.

" _Because I chose you."_ Akira looked back and saw the mysterious man that disappeared into the portal.

"You!" He yelled as he changed Gideon back to Excalibur and started swinging it around trying to him, but he kept dodging all his attempts to hit him.

"Woah, calm down I don't want to fight." He said

"Yeah right after what you did to Lara and the others I don't think so." He said, the man tripped and Akira held the tip of his sword at him. "Any last words?" He asked

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask is this how you treat someone who wants to help you." He asked. Arkia looked at him

"Explain." He said.

"Believe me or not, but my name is Merlin and I'm here to help you out." He said.

"Yeah sure and I'm King Arthur." He said

"In a sense yes you are." He said

"Wait, what?" He asked

"Let me explain, you see Akira there has been this secret…"

"Akira! I got it!" Akira looked over and saw Rose coming in; he then looked back towards Merlin and saw that he was gone.

"Okay, now I know it's not a gauntlet, but it will help, it's called a _copy ring_ , it can mimic anything the gems touch, it will use your mana to…" Rose then noticed the look on his face. "Hey are you okay you seem distraught?" She asked

"Huh, oh n-nothing, just doing some thinking." He said

"Okay, well just put this on." She said as she handed him a silver ring with a black gem embedded in it. As he slips it on the gem turned red.

"Wow... a glorified mood ring… nice." He said

"The color it's only doing that because it matches your affinity." She explained.

"My what?" He asked before she could explain more, Lara came in holding a clipboard.

"Aki, have you seen the…" She then saw Rose and scoffed. "Nevermind I'll look for it myself just come up when you're done." She said as she left.

"What's her problem?" Rose asked

"Rose, you only been around for a while, but you should know my sis is kinda the jealous type, we can be overprotective of each other when it comes to, her words, suspicious people." He said.

"Well you have nothing to worry about, but if it'll make your sister feel better then I'll talk to her about our relationship." She said.

"Thanks, but what will you say about our relationship?" He asked, Rose then went up to him and, making the boy blush, she then blushed as she slid her hand under his shirt, as she got closer, mere inches from his face, Akira was about to indulge in his first kiss, but Rose passed his lip with her finger and gave nip on his neck.

"Gah!" He yelled, Rose then started to suck on his neck, Akria groaned a bit as she started sucking as she lets go, leaving a drool trail.

"N-Not the "first" I was expecting." He said as he held his neck

"Trust me there will be more, but let us wait until you've matured a little more." She said as she helped him up.

"Oh yeah were you going to tell me my magic affinity?" He asked

"Later, let's see what your sister wants." Rose said as they left and went to the lobby.

-Meanwhile In another Dimension-

A hooded figure was walking through town carrying a sack food, the figure then looked and saw injustice, but before they could do anything another hooded figure stopped them.

" _We can't draw attention yet, keep calm Sash."_

" _Fine Penn, but you know I need this get this itch out, either I break some teeth or I break you tonight... again"_ She said as she walked away. Penn then gulped as he followed his wife.

" _Akira Lara, if I survive this mission, you might be getting another sibling."_ Penn thought as he followed his wife.

* * *

 _Zoryan El Muerto: There is a reason for that which I will get into soon. Really? It seems pretty normal with most siblings. Glad you are enjoying the story so far_

 _HEROS Central: Thank you and I was thinking more Louts Blade from Kim Possible but glad to know my version is on par with her weapon. I will keep the show going._


	14. Side Story: Penn Zero's Travels

_Akira has surely come far, from finding Excalibur to saving his hometown while his father's away but now it's time, for the next phase it's time… to check up on Penn and the others._

 _Akira: "What the hell Bandit! Things were just getting good!"_

 _Me: I know aren't I a stinker? Besides you should have seen this coming after I teased it in the last chapter._

 _Lara: He's got you there, Bro._

 _Akira: This better be a short chapter! I want to test out my new powers!_

 _Me: So impatient, the way you are now you'll never be ready for… well that would be spoilers. On with the side story… Penn Zero's Travels._

* * *

 _-Last Time-_

Penn, Sashi, and Boone were standing in the lobby of Hero's Work with luggage, Sashi was holding a photo of her babies.

"Sash, you ready to go?" Penn asked.

"Yeah, but are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked, just then 807612r-B9 aka The Guardian came.

"Trust me, it's okay this is what needs to be done, if you trust your kids then you must do this." it said, Penn then grabbed his wife's hands, she then hugs her husband.

"Shall we?" 807612r-B9 asked as it opened a portal, Boone went in with his stuff, Penn and Sashi soon followed suit, Penn the looked back his business and sighed

"Good luck kids." He said as he entered, the portal closed leaving the place empty.

-One Zap Later-

Penn and the others looked around at their new surroundings.

"Okay Sash check the specks." Penn said

"Uh Penn, I don't have my specks." Sashi said.

"Oh right, sorry old habits." He said as he pulled his MUHU and contacted 807612r-B9.

"Yo, Phyllis you there?" Penn asked

"Yes, Penn Zero, are you ready for your first mission?" She asked

"Yep." He said

"Alright, as you know due to the recent event, my associates have found anomalies' in the multiverse that must be taken care off.

"So, it'll be like those tops you had us use to close those wormholes?" Penn asked

"No these are very different, we need to locate the tear and close it, and with the aid of Akira's little friend we found a way to do so." 807612r-B9 said. "Just look in the box." She said

"What box?" Penn asked, just then a box fell down on Boone's head, knocking him down.

"That one, also there are some special bodysuits that will adapt to the dimension." She said

"Now that you mention it, how come we didn't change?" Sashi asked as she pulled out the bodysuit.

"Without the MUT we can't switch you with someone there, so we have these bodysuits to help you out." She said, Sashi soon started to undress and both Penn and Boone looked away.

"Sash, Boone is right there." Penn said

"He knows better than too look, besides I think you'll like why more then Boone will." She said, Penn then looked as saw her wearing the all black body suit that covered her entire body, minus her head, but was really caught Penn's attention was the fact that it highlighted all of her curves.

"Damn, you are one lucky guy." Boone said. "But I don't think it works well with us." Penn and Boone looked at each other and saw that they look ridiculous. The suits then started to glow and soon covered themselves, Penn was waring light body armor one gauntlet on his right hand a glove on the left.

"Nice like a true warrior!" Penn said as she took a pose. He then looked over at Boone who was wearing a brown robe with a with a satchel tied around his waist.

"Oh, breezy and so soft." He said.

"they then looked at Sashi was wearing a black hooded cloak with a white sleeveless top underneath. She also wearing a pair of long, brown gloves and boots with a white sash around her waist and a pair of black shorts.

"Hmm not bad."

"As long as you wear these suits, you'll be able to fit into the dimension." 807612r-B9 informed. "Now I'll tell you the mission, you three are traveling heroes for hire we detected a tear at this locations castle, the king is using is to create an army of enchanted knights, you must take on several jobs to get his attention.

"Uh how long do you think this will take?" Sashi asked?

"It shouldn't take long; the local request can be handled by Sashi herself, also when you find the tear, you MUHU will beep like metal detector, once your close the MUHU will close it." 807612r-B9 added.

"You got it!" Penn said as he hung up alright let's find some work." Penn said.

"Alright, but can we do the easier ones first?" boon said as he walked away and the two Zeroes followed behind.

-In Town-

The trio were looking around the poverty-looking town.

"Man, what a dump." Boone said

"Yeah, how can anyone live like this?"

"Hey, you look new can you spare some cash?" The begger asked.

"Sorry we spent all of our funds on our equipment." Penn said

"Oh okay." He said as sat back down.

"Hey do you know where warriors can look for a job?" Penn asked

"Heh, good luck with that we were all warriors before all those monsters came here work has been unbearable, sure the pay is great, but most of them die before they can redeem the reward." He said

"Interesting, and where do we go for the job?" Penn asked.

* * *

Me: Well this should be a good place to conclude their story for now.

Akria: Okay, I'll admit, I would like to see where this is going.

Tyler and BJ: Us too!

Akria: Are you just saying that because you saw my mom in that outfit?

Lara: Yeah Tyler?!

Tyler and BJ: Uhhh...

Me: Oh this is not goin' to end well, so next time… Our Next Mission, In another Dimension?!

* * *

 _Zoryan El Muerto_ _: Simple? HAHAHA it's a giant ball that he has to push by himself he'll be lucky if he can still walk after that. Well, I'll be using names that are references to certain shows that I think sound awesome at least. Yes, but also no. Thanks, and let's just say things will get more interesting from here._

 _HEROS Central:_ _Can't have Excalibur without Merlin. We are getting there just give it time, things need to be put in place before anything could happen._


	15. Onward To Another Dimension?

After receiving more "gifts" from Rose, Akira and the others soon found another strange one from Cass.

Akira, Lara, and Rose stood in awe as they looked at this giant sphere and in front of it was Cass and a tired BJ.

"Oh well… this is something?" Akira said

"It's a giant ball." Rose said. "Any particular reason why it's here?" Cass smiled.

"This my fellow heroes is the Multi-Universe Portable Transprojector or M. U. P. T." Cass announced.

"So MUPT?" Akira asked

"No silly names! It's either the full name or the initialism." She said she pulled out a remote." Shall we have a look inside?" She said as she pushed a button and out of nowhere a door opened and crushed BJ forcing him to tap out. Cass soon closed the door.

"BJ! you ruined my grand unveiling!" Cass said.

"Sorry…" BJ then crawled away and Cass opened the door again and the others looked inside and found that was all white with five evenly spaced out seats each customized to everyone preference everyone, minus BJ, got in and sat down in their assigned seats, although…

"Okay, what the hell why am I in the back and next to Tyler!" Akira yelled.

"Because the guys seats have special exhausts fans that will take all of your 'fumes' and eject it out of the pod, in case you haven't noticed you have three girls working with you so be considerate to your staff." She said. "Plus I build the thing, but don't worry I'm being nice yours and BJ seats have those mind-numbing games you play plus a compartment for snacks.

"That's cool I guess, but I have one question?" He asked

"What's that Akira?" She asked

"Why did you make this? You said it was Multi-Universe Portable Transprojector, meaning that this could…"

"Yes, that's the next thing I want to talk to you about in private." Cass said. Akira then followed her inside.

"So what's up." Akira asked

"Akira while back when I was doing some work on the Multi-Universe Portable Transprojector, I found other tears around the multiverse, simular holes affecting other universes and they need help, look this might be dangerous and I don't…

"I'll do!" He said

"Wait, what?" She asked

"I'm a hero, it's my job, plus we could travel to a new dimension, do you know how cool that would be!" He said with excitement.

"Akira you don't get it, this could be dangerous and life-threatening!" She said.

"Dude after everything that happened I think this should be our norm." Akira said.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Cass said.

"So what's the plan?" He asked

"I just need a couple of hours to make sure everything is working so, go pack were should be able to leave in the morning." She said, Akira soon went to the others and told them.

-Zero Residence-

Akira was packing his backpack making sure that he had everything he needed he then placed the bag by the door, but as he did Lara standing in front of the door frame, her long nightgown.

"Hey, Lara." He said as he looked at his sister and saw the worried look on her face. "Is something wrong?" He asked. She was silent, Akira sighed. "Lara you have nothing to worry about if anything happens your big bro will protect you." He said as he pats her head. Lara then hugs him. "I won't let anything hurt you again, I promise." He said

-The Next Morning-

The Group was standing in front of Zero Works and in front of the MUPT.

"Alright, guys you ready for this?" Akira said with much enthusiasm. But his team was too tired to care.

"Just get in Zero, I need to get some sleep." Tyler said as he climbed in, Lara and the others soon followed.

"Alright, I'll be the enthusiastic one for all of us." Akira said as he was about to climb it, Cass stopped him.

"Akira wait I need Excalibur." Cass informed.

"What for?"

"Well in order to make a portal big enough for us to travel through I need a large power source and I was hoping that Excalibur could help with that." She said

"I don't know, i'm still trying to figure out this thing." Akira said.

"If you let me, I'll…" Cass soon started thinking.

"You'll let me drive?" He asked with a smile. Cass then gave him a weird look, but Akira had a very pleading look, Cass tried not to fall for it, but she gave in. "Fine but only when we're not traveling through dimensions." Cass said

"Works for me." Akira said as he pulled out his scabbard from his bag and pulled out the handle minus the sword, which confused the two. "What the I thought I had a handle on that."

"It doesn't matter, I just need the handle, follow me." She said as went to the front and pushed a panel, inside was the mini MUT she made. "Put it here." She ordered as she pointed towards a hole next to the projector. Akira slid it in and Cass closed it.

"You ready for this Akira?" She asked.

"Yep, let's go!" He said, but before they could they were interrupted by the Elder Zero heroes. "Cass mind giving me a minute?" Akira asked, Cass, nodded and got in.

"So your off to another dimension?" Bonne asked

"I guess so."

"Do you think you're ready for this?" Brock asked

"I am, after all, I am a Zero and a hero so if people need help then I will do my best to help." He said the grandparents soon got teary-eyed.

"You so much like your father." Bonne said as the two grandparents hugged him and he hugged back they soon let go.

"Out out for your team, especially your sister." Bonne said

"I will." Akira said

"And be on your best behavior with the other girls, I'm not ready to be a great-granddad yet."

"GRANDPA!" Akira yelled as he got in and took his seat.

"Alright, guys strap in and let's hope we don't die." Cass said

"What was that?!" BJ asked as Cass turned on the MUPT as it did a screen appeared in front of Cass and she typed in the coordinates, she then pulled a gearshift-like leaver, outside an aura moves carrying the pod upward, a large portal appeared in front of them and it sent the pod through, Brock and Bonne watched with smiles on their faces.

-Meanwhile-

Merlin was traveling through a foreign dimension and saw all the damage and destruction, he sighed as he found a mother's coupes holding her child.

"Damn I'm running out of time if he finds the kid first then were all doomed." The man then pulled out a MUHU and a map of the multiverse appeared on it were three different colored dots. "Looks like the kids are finally on the move, looks like I still have some time, I guess I'll arrange a family reunion, I'm sure that she'll love to see you and the rest again, huh Snowball?" Merlin said to the demon behind him, to which he smirked.

"Good chance to see how much they improved and i'm sure that our other siblings will be happy to see the lost princess again." Zed said

"Well get a move on, we got work to do." Merlin said as they left.

* * *

Zoryan El Muerto: Thank you.

HEROS Central: Don't worry this is where it starts.


End file.
